This invention relates to protective athletic devices useful during training, practice and actual playing of athletic contests. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel means by which athletic or similar devices can be constructed to provide a simplified securing means for retention of the device on the wearers body member.
In protective devices for athletic or similar protective uses the securing means for the device have generally comprised strap means by which the device is fastened to the wearer's body member. The devices have not been provided with a unitary securing means wherein the securing means forms a pocket means for the wearers body member. In addition, the devices previously known in the art have not provided a unitary development member wherein the development member provides a securing means and a means for generating the contoured form of the device. The present invention provides various embodiments and modifications for providing a development member wherein the securing means and contoured form of the device are formed by the use of a unitary development member.